classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Altepa Gate
This gate must be opened before the NM involved in the Old Wounds quest can be reached. There are also a few Antican NMs behind this gate. The gate is located at the southwest corner of (I-6) of Western Altepa Desert but is only accessible through Quicksand Caves and can only be opened when 4 columns/switches are activated. Remember, mobs in Quicksand caves will still aggro at 75 so it's a good idea if everybody can Sneak themselves. ]] ]] Definitions Activated definition: All columns must be down (color of column is hidden) for the gate to be open. You can see the status of the columns in the SW corner of (I-6) of Western Altepa. Once activated, columns stay down until the gate is opened. (The gate remains open between 15-30 minutes) Weight-switch definition: Requires a certain number of characters to stand on the switch for a pressure door to open. (3 Tarutaru, 2 Hume/Elvaan/Mithra, or 1 Galka) Based on your party compositions, the number required is X. Emerald Column (green) Send X party members to (D-12) of Western Altepa. From there, zone into Quicksand Caves and head for (F-7) on the map. On the way, two doors will be encountered that can only be opened by standing on a weight-switch. Once at (F-7) find a hole to drop to a lower level. Once dropped, head to the zone at (H-4) on the map. (This area is off the map, but easy to find: just hug the right wall) Once back in Western Altepa, follow the left wall to find the Emerald Column. Sapphire Column (blue) Send X party members to (G-5) of Western Altepa. Zone into Quicksand Caves and pass through another weight-switch doorway and head for the zone at (D-8) on their map. Once back in Western Altepa, go through the tunnel staying to the right to find the Sapphire Column. Topaz Column (yellow) Send 1 party member (no weight switch is required for this column) into the (J-9) entrance of Quicksand Caves. Upon entering, head to (D-11) to go to a different area of the map. Then go to the farthest room on the right-hand side (G-7) and fall through a whirlpool to a lower level. From there, have them zone to (C-6) to Western Altepa where they can reach and examine the Topaz Column. Ruby Column (red) The Ruby Column is passed on the way to the Altepa Gate. See the instructions below. The Altepa Gate Once the Emerald, Sapphire, and Topaz columns have been activated, gather everyone at (J-9) of Western Altepa and enter Quicksand Caves. Head north to (K-6) and drop through yet another whirlpool. From there, have the entire alliance zone to (N-4) on the map to Western Altepa. Head southwest through the tunnels and find the Ruby Column located at (I-8). Continue west (and eventually north) through the interconnected tunnels to the Altepa Gate at (I-6). The Altepa Gate looks like a tall set of double doors. Once all 4 columns have been activated, the Altepa Gate will open and stay open for about 15-30 mins. Note: the Altepa Gate may be opened by someone behind the door without the columns being triggered. In this case, the door will only be open for 30 seconds. Certain linkshells will put level 1 mules behind the door for this purpose. category:Guides